


Roupas bem medidas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Bull, bem vestido em roupas formais.





	Roupas bem medidas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Well fitted clothes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653762) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Dorian piscou, abrindo sua boca como um reflexo, e então a fechando de novo. Não podia nem fingir que não estava impressionado, e isso dizia alguma coisa, porque normalmente fazia tudo o que podia para parecer não estar afetado. Ele provavelmente estava fazendo uma expressão estranha, incapaz de controlar suas expressões faciais e não se importando com isso.

“Demais?” Bull perguntou, gesticulando para as roupas.

Ele estava vestido magnificamente em roupas formais bem medidas, tons de rosa com bordados ricos e botões de dawnstone fechando a jaqueta sobre seu peito largo. Dorian nunca nem imaginou que Bull podia se vestir assim, _parecer_ assim. Bull se parecia com um príncipe saído de um romance de Tevinter, do tipo de não se importava com a acuidade de pequenos detalhes como o fato de que não havia realeza no Qun. Dorian ficou impressionado demais para dizer qualquer coisa por um momento, só encarando, apreciando a vista.

“Você parece… Onde você encontrou essas roupas? Elas devem ter custado uma fortuna!”

Bull esfregou a nuca, ligeiramente desconfortável nessas roupas mesmo que fossem feitas para servirem nele perfeitamente. “A Vivienne insistiu em mandar fazer elas para mim. Ela me convenceu a ir ver um alfaiate amigo dela na cidade. Não tenho certeza do quanto ela pagou por elas, mas ela disse que eu precisava me vestir de uma forma apropriada para vir jantar com você, e que as pessoas no restaurante não me deixariam entrar sem uma camisa. Tem alguma coisa errada com essas roupas?”

Ele soava quase inseguro, o que fez Dorian querer o agarrar pelos chifres e lhe mostrar que ele não tinha nada para se sentir inseguro. O que Dorian arquivou em fantasias para serem revisitadas depois se possível, uma lista que seguia crescendo diariamente, o que era principalmente culpa de Bull.

“A única coisa errada com elas é que não tenho certeza se tenho medo até de te tocar para não as arruinar, ou se quero ignorar nossa reserva de jantar para que nós possamos nos trancar nesse quarto.” Bem, isso saiu da sua boca, e ele nem podia dizer que estava com vergonha, era isso que contato prolongado com Bull fazia com ele.

Bull riu, aliviado. “Você vai querer me matar amanhã se perdermos nossa reserva. Ou a Josephine vai nos matar porque nós sabemos que não foi fácil para ela passar por uma lista de espera que demora anos. Mas teremos tempo para quartos trancados depois, bastante tempo, não somos esperados até a próxima lua.”

Dorian tinha que reconhecer o valor desse tipo de lógica. Afinal, poder ter ambas as coisas era certamente uma vantagem. “Devemos ir então? Nós podemos dar à sociedade Orlesiana algo realmente interessante para falar.”


End file.
